


A Moment Alone

by mansikka



Series: A Series Of Steps [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, First Time Topping, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: “That’s it. Just like that.”





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) ***please see the series notes so you know what to expect*** x

“That’s it. Just like that,”

Magnus writhes down on Alec’s fingers with his lip caught between his teeth, and Alec has no idea where he’s supposed to look first. Magnus is laid out before him, feet flat against the bed with his knees splayed wide, and he’s raising his hips for every thrust into him, cock heavy and leaking on to his stomach.  

The first time Alec got his fingers into him like this, Magnus had been startled, gripping firmly around his wrist and writhing down with a look of blissed out surprise. Alec still remembers the way he’d looked down at himself then up at Alec’s face, a little incredulous, blurting out a, _is that just one?_ that Alec had taken as an invitation to slide in another; and then Magnus really had started to moan.

Magnus lets out a gasp and drops his head back as Alec changes the angle a little, scissoring his fingers apart and receiving a little whimper for every spread.

“So good,” Magnus manages to slur out thickly, and he’s so blissed out already that Alec has to take himself in hand just for hearing the noises he’s making. His stomach flips at the thought of what it will feel like being inside him.  

Magnus whines then, and reaches for him, humming when Alec leans down over him with his fingers still working into him, and his free hand reaching up to cradle his head.

“Are you okay?” Alec has to ask, even with the expression on Magnus’ face that’s telling him a very definite _yes_. Magnus nods anyway, smiles, tilts his chin a little more asking for another kiss. His hands are wide and warm as they sweep repeatedly over Alec’s back, and he’s drawing him ever closer to him with soft moans blasting repeatedly out of his mouth.  

Alec aches for how much he wants him, rutting against his hip to get a little friction, and humming for every brush of their lips together.

“I want you,” Magnus whispers, and it makes Alec’s stomach ripple, his cock jolt violently, and a breathy gasp punch its way out of his mouth. They’ve not purposely put off being together like _this_ , but things have been a little hectic for both of them recently, resulting in quick snatches of intimacy when they can get them; more important than that though, has been the comfort they both draw just from being in each other’s company.  

But now the latest crisis has been averted and they’ve got a little time for themselves, they’re holed up in Magnus’ apartment, with no intention of being interrupted by anything as much as a call. Magnus has made sure of that, with wards up around the apartment so no one can even visit, and both their phones are switched off, face down on the coffee table in the living room.

Drastic measures, perhaps. Over the top; definitely. But it’s been almost a week since they’ve snatched more than ten minutes together alone in the same room for anything other than sleep, and at the first press of Magnus’ skin on his, Alec had thought he might come on contact.

He’s exaggerating, perhaps a little, Alec chides himself, mouthing his way up Magnus’ neck and nipping at his ear, but he’s missed him, and he wants him, so very badly, that he feels maybe he’s earned the right to be a little melodramatic. Especially if it’s all inside his own head.

“I can hear you thinking,” Magnus teases, turning his head to the side to chase another kiss. Alec huffs against his cheek and brushes his lips over Magnus’, turning his wrist another fraction and smiling at the way Magnus’ eyes drop closed.

“Magnus,” he whispers, hears his own voice laced with need. Magnus opens his eyes again and smiles at him, giving the slightest nod of his head.  

With a kiss to distract him, Alec slowly withdraws his fingers, smiling against his lips at the disgruntled hum Magnus gives him anyway for depriving him like that. And then he’s raising himself up, slotting between Magnus’ legs and sliding his hands down his thighs, thumbs teasing a path through the hair at his base and over his balls, before sweeping up over his stomach and chest.  

Magnus adjusts himself a little, snapping his fingers once and making Alec fall forward with a punched out _oh_ for the slick grip around him, then is guiding Alec to where he wants him, humming in encouragement as Alec thumbs him open. Alec tells himself not to hold his breath, not to think too much—and also reminds himself about the activated Stamina rune etched into his skin, then presses forward, a choked gasp escaping when his tip presses bluntly against him.

Alec leans a little more, riveted as he watches his head begin to dip inside. The squeeze around just that much of him is already incredible, and as he pushes forward, the tight wet heat engulfing him pulls repeated whimpers from his mouth. Magnus’ hands are sweeping up his sides, his eyes are that kind of amber intensity Alec’s only ever seen when they’re together in ways like this, and his mouth is forming an unvoiced _oh_ that turns into a deep, pleased groan as Alec fills him whole. Alec looks down at where they’re joined, then up at Magnus’ face, and feels utterly lost and put together all at once. He adjusts on his knees, and his own moan is punched from his mouth.

“Magnus,” he calls out, and he wants to tell him how incredible he feels, how beautiful he is, and about a hundred other things besides. But then his hips are twitching, and that need to withdraw himself only to fill Magnus again takes over, and the feel of that slide into him is like nothing else, making Alec drop his head down into Magnus’ neck for a moment as he fights to compose himself, with repeated moans for the pleasured heat coursing through him as his hips continue to give shallow jolts of their own accord. He gasps out, mouthing along Magnus' neck and digging his fingers into the mattress beneath him, and pleading with himself to just _wait_ , then Alec is bracing on his forearms, and allowing himself to settle.  

Magnus smiles up at him then, and once again it’s like he knows exactly what he’s thinking. He tilts his hips up a little, and the shift of them together feels so good, that Alec whimpers out all over again. And between them, with encouraging kisses and sweet, triumphant smiles, they find a rhythm together. Alec’s convinced there is nothing on this earth that will ever feel as good as being inside Magnus does, and laughs to himself at the thought that they’ve barely even got started.

Magnus shifts again, hands around Alec’s waist to control the angle of his hips, and the second he does Magnus is arching up in approval, guiding him to strike in the same spot again. He sweeps his hands over Alec’s sides to settle on his ass, dragging him in to him, then chases Alec’s lips, kissing and repeatedly whispering just how good he’s doing, and Alec feels like the only thing he needs to be doing is making Magnus feel good. But then another wave of heat surges through him, and he’s back to wanting to _take, take, take_ ; not that Magnus seems to mind.  

That tight, wet heat of Magnus around him is unbelievable. Every time he pulls back he thinks it can't get any better, but then he's filling him again, and Alec's breathless with just how  _much_ it all is. And he has to chase more of it, stuttering and gasping his way through it, closing his eyes when that surging heat gets a little more intense, then opening them to find Magnus smiling up at him, looking blissed out and overawed because of  _him_.

"Magic?" he manages to blast out when his mind has room for any kind of thought. Because it has to be magic, it has to be Magnus adding something to what's happening between them, Alec tells himself, arching his neck back as another wave of pleasure rolls through him. There has to be a reason for this intensity, this unbelievable, beautiful, unimaginable feeling between them.

Magnus wraps calm fingers around his hips asking him to slow, then smiles with this soft, adoring look about him that just catches Alec's breath.

"No," he whispers with a tiny shake of his head, one hand up to cup his face for a moment, "no, Alexander; this is just  _us_ ,"

Alec stares back at him, becoming perfectly still, then doesn't trust his eyes not to reveal the depth of all he's feeling, so tucks his face back in Magnus' neck, and begins driving into him once again. 

They fall back into that easy rhythm, and when Alec's sure he's capable of looking without tearing up too much, he leans back up, smiling down at Magnus and stealing repeated kisses, watching every ripple of pleasure across his' face, and feeling he might literally lose himself in studying those beautiful eyes. Magnus' hands are a steady anchor on his back, and the very air seems to whisper with the reminder that they're in no hurry. Alec drops their foreheads down together and sinks into him once more with the most content of sighs.

With a kiss that announces a change of tactic, Magnus lifts his legs to wrap around Alec’s waist, drawing him in deeper still. They call out as one, and again Alec’s dropping his head down into Magnus’ neck, mouthing at his throat, overwhelmed by how incredible everything feels yet driven by instinct to seek out even more. Magnus is like something out of a dream, he’s sure of it; nothing can surely feel this good. But then he’s also sure that it can, because Magnus _does_ , and to be honest, Alec thinks to himself with a snort that makes Magnus giggle even if he doesn’t know what it’s for, he really, honestly, truthfully can’t believe his luck.

“You feel incredible,” Magnus whispers, and it’s enough to make Alec lift his head from where he’s burying it and smile down at him, kiss him softly, try to savor even more of being inside him. That he would let him—that Magnus would want him like he does, seems nothing short of one of his many, many fantasies about Magnus he’d had before _they_ had even started. Then Alec catches his thoughts wandering all over again, and shakes his head with a groan, and presses a kiss to his cheek with a rueful smile.

“What are you thinking?” Magnus asks, rolling his hips and humming at the slide of Alec into him, sweeping a soothing hand over his shoulder blades as though he’s worried how Alec is doing.

“Just that… that this is… this is everything. This is… I don’t think I… there’s words but—”

It’s too difficult to speak and concentrate on the heat of Magnus clenching around him, Alec decides, and tries to clear his mind of any errant thoughts.  

Alec drags his hands up the underside of Magnus’ thighs so he knows to drop them, waits until he settles his feet back against the bed. Then reaches down between them and wraps his fingers around Magnus’ cock, gasping at the way he immediately jolts for it, and clenches around him again. A guttural sound falls from his lips, and Alec slows the roll of his hips for a moment, only to receive a disgruntled whimper of complaint. Magnus bats his fingers away, taking himself in hand, and if that sight laid out before him isn’t inspiration to keep going, then Alec doesn’t know what is.

The pressure, and heat building in his gut is indescribable. Alec had half-convinced himself that because of all the things they’ve already done together, there wasn’t any other, deeper pleasure to really be reached. But he’s happy to be wrong, so wrong that he’s gasping and groaning and has no control over how he's moving, driving into Magnus with increasingly sharp snaps of his hips, and unable to snatch his eyes away from Magnus’ hand on himself, or the way he keeps rolling his hips up to meet him.  

Alec falls forward again claiming a filthy, desperate kiss, his arms beginning to tremble and his legs starting to shake, and he’s just considering if he should try to slow things down again when Magnus is releasing himself from his grip and sweeping his hands up over Alec’s sides.

“Getting tired?” he asks, and there’s no malice to it, no tease, nothing but an honest question. So Alec can only answer back honestly with a small nod, receiving a quick kiss and a nod of agreement, before Magnus is tapping at his hips asking him to move back. “Then let me ride you,”

If there's any words guaranteed to make Alec blank out, then he thinks he might have just heard them. But that instinct is driving him when apparently his brain cannot, because with barely any effort, Alec is over on his back and looking up as Magnus straddles his lap and lowers himself down on to his cock, humming the entire way down with his lip trapped between his teeth again. Alec’s hands flare out of their own accord to grip around his waist, and he gets the idea to tilt him back for a second to look at the way he’s spearing him open.  

If he’d thought the sight of Magnus splayed out beneath him was unbelievable, then Alec’s not sure what he’s supposed to do with the view he’s being presented with now. Magnus is swaying his hips, rolling them as he gets him exactly how he wants him inside, then splaying his fingers over Alec's chest, his fingers teasing at his nipples and the hair there for a moment before he begins to ride him.

Alec’s not sure what he did to deserve this, but Magnus feels beyond anything he’d dared imagine, and the sight of him bouncing and writhing in his lap, his cock leaking and jolting, his neck arched back in ecstasy; there surely can’t be anything better than this.

Magnus pitches forward, threading his fingers through Alec’s against the mattress to press them there, claiming a kiss as he continues to roll his hips, looking unearthly, triumphant, otherworldly; all kinds of things, that if Alec’s honest with himself, he’s surprised he can even bring himself to _think_. But Magnus, Magnus feels like nothing else, Magnus is like nothing else, and Alec’s… overwhelmed. He wishes he had better words to describe all that he’s feeling, but his brain’s shorting out, and he’s having a hard time doing much coherent thinking.   

“Are you okay?” Magnus whispers again, and Alec can’t help grinning up at him. He tilts his chin up asking to be kissed, rolls his hips a little, and smiles harder for the way that makes Magnus stutter, then squeezes his fingers asking Magnus to sit up. The second he does Alec has his hand out and wrapped around his cock, gripping and stroking in all the ways he’s learned Magnus likes, snapping his hips up, and calling out as Magnus begins to ride him harder.  

Alec’s building faster this time, aware of a deeper feeling that seems to both anchor him and make him feel like he’s shattering apart. Magnus has taken full control, gasping and groaning as he writhes in his lap, the slap of their skin together the only other noise Alec’s aware of aside from the thud of his own frantically beating heart.  

“Magnus,” he calls out again, one hand still stripping his cock furiously as the other tries to grip around his thigh to steady himself. His thoughts are tumbling over his words, and everything is all so much, and then he’s coming, stuttering out a groan as he arches, Magnus’ whimper as he temporarily loosens his grip on him spurring him back to action, and doing all he can to raise himself up a little, give Magnus a little more friction to grind against.

The feel of Magnus clenching around him as he comes has Alec whimpering again, sweeping his hands repeatedly up and down his thighs as Magnus moans out and falls forward, breathless as he shakily braces himself against the bed. He stares down at him, smiling, lowering himself enough to press a tired kiss to his lips before he’s lazily waving his fingers in the air to clean them as he pulls himself off Alec, then falling to lay by his side.

Alec’s arms are out around him immediately, tugging him into his chest and kissing the crown of his head, letting his eyes drop closed and a contented sigh fall from his lips. Magnus' fingers sweep up over his sides until Alec slots his own through to squeeze, his thumb immediately out and swirling over the back of Alec’s hand.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks once more after a pause to regain his breath, backing it up with sleepy kisses peppered over his chest. 

Alec wants to say so many things, find words that are profound, and meaningful for what he's just experienced, for Magnus wanting to share himself like he just has with him. But all that comes out is a wheeze of a laugh, that Magnus follows up with a smile against his skin before propping himself up on his chin to stare up at him. Alec stares back, and apparently no words are needing to be said between them. There is a feeling sinking into his very bones, that he knows at least in part has a lot to do with what they've just physically done together. But also that it's more than that, so much more; there's a word for what he's feeling as his heart soars just for being with Magnus. He's just not quite ready to say it out loud just yet.

Magnus knows, though, Alec is sure he does, for the way he beams back at him, raises himself just enough to be kissed, then settles back against his chest once again and sighs out his own contentment, holding on to Alec tight as he falls asleep. 

* * *

  

 


End file.
